


Rednegne

by Driwed



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Magic, driwed, oneus - Freeform, rednegne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: In this magical universe, everyone has a unique power that varies from the five basics. 3 guys are assigned to help 2 random people they've never met awaken their own power due to their academic circumstance.





	1. Brief Words

**my third oneus fanfic!!! yay**

**the story will switch between the two mc's povs. i won't say who right now, but you'll soon learn.**

**will there be romance?**

**that, i don't know. maybe? depends on how the story goes. but i'll probably end up doing romance anyway. and please, if you don't like the ship i chose, just pretend it's a ship you like. or, stop reading. i just don't want to see any displeased comments..**

**just let me write, okay?**


	2. Intro

"You want us to do what?" "We didn't sign up for this." "Are they cute?" "Shut up, you three. You said you wanted another way to graduate after failing the exam twice, so this is a way. Take it or leave it." They looked at each other then back at him.

"So, do you really mean to keep your word?" "When have I not?" "Fair enough." "Wait! You cant just decide for all of us!" "Yeah!" "Then you'd rather never graduate? We're totally going to bomb the last and final exam." They frowned as he had made a good point. None of them were good test takers, and no amount of studying could help them as they always slacked off until the last minute. "So, we just have to help them awaken their powers?" "Exactly." "How are we supposed to do that?" "Did you seriously just ask that?" "Sorry...I fell asleep during that class."

"So, you're all in agreement?" They nodded then watched as he waved his hand in the air then made different colored stars appear on their shirts. "Fill those up completely plus help them awaken their power and we'll let you graduate without taking the exam." "Great. Another condition that we didn't agree too." "Shut up. You're gonna make things worse." "This is where you can find them." They all stared wide eyed. "All the way over there? Literally people have called that place condemned."

"I promise you, it's not. People are idiots." "Well, if he says it's okay..." They nodded then left the room.

"I'm certain two of you three are their balance..."


	3. Peal 1

**[** **이도** **]**

I balanced myself as I walked on the narrow low wall. The area was pretty desolate as I was only aware of its existence. I slipped, but managed to catch myself in time. I didn't get along with most of the people my age as I wasn't like them. I was powerless. I couldn't understand why having powers was the make it or break it.

I arrived at the clearing then noticed someone else was there.  _"I thought I was the only one..."_  I stood quite a distance away then called out to them. "You know about this place too?" It was a guy. "Yeah." He seemed harmless, so I approached him with interest. "I'm Kim Geonhak." "Kim Youngjo." "Sane last name huh? The Kim Bros." He laughed then playfully shoved me. "So, why are you here?" "I don't fit in anywhere else." "Same here."

I looked him over then wondered why I'd never seen him before. "Are you from around here?" "No." His face looked somber. "So, how don't you fit in, Jo?" "No powers." "Hey, me too." He seemed surprised by my declaration. "Really? I thought I was the only one." "Now you're not." He seemed relieved to know he could share his struggles with me. "So, you said you aren't from around here." "I ran from home." "Why?" He looked crushed, dead even. "No need to tell. Let's just look out for each other. Kay?" "Yeah."

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

We opened up more to each other as we wandered around, not really having any place to really call home. "So, why do you roam? You never told me." "My parents abandoned me." "Oh. If it's painful, we don't have to talk about it." I shook my head as I've long since come to terms with it. "After I didn't get my powers on my due date, everyone was disappointed. They still held hope. After a year, they packed up my things while they thought I was sleep. Carried me off somewhere then dumped me. Never saw them again."

"It still hurts huh?" "What?" He pointed to his face then to mine. I felt my face and noticed it was a bit wet. "Guess I am. This happened years ago anyway." "Well, since you shared, I can too. I'll try to." I looked at him as he looked close to breaking. "Just like your parents, mine also waited a year. Instead of dumping me, they beat me." "Oh...I'm sorry..." He shook his head as he trembled like a leaf. "They made up the stupidest reasons for beating me. Most of the time it was the excuse 'to awaken your powers'. Bullshit..."

I pulled him closer in hopes of offering some form of comfort. "Well, you're safe now. I hope I can help you forget such a painful life." "Just existing is doing wonders." Despite only having met a few hours ago, I felt I could trust him with my life.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I offered him half of my pb&j then noticed he didn't take it. "Don't like it?" "I don't like peanut butter." "Oh. Sorry." I moved to make another then felt something hold me back. "I can just take it off. Don't bother making another." "Sure?" He nodded then took the jelly part. "So, this is my place. It's not much, but you're pretty much welcome to stay here." "Really?" "Yeah." "Thank you." It was a long since abandoned home that I've slowly fixed up over time. Water and electricity were still a main concern. "So, since there's no water nor electricity, how do you wash? How do you find your way at night?" He asked questions in rapid fire, making it difficult to keep up.

A knock was heard and startled us as we didn't expect visitors in our lifetime. "Maybe they found me..." I opened the door and was face to face with three well dressed men with varying heights. "H-" "I'm not interested." I closed the door then locked it. "Who was it?" "Those religious preachers." "Ah, them? I hate them." "Well, jokes on you, we don't preach religion." I quickly looked back and saw the three of them standing not too far away. "How did you...?" "Keon busted your door down. Might wanna get that fixed." I looked at Youngjo who was just as lost as I was.


	4. Peal 2

**[** **동주** **]**

"Who are you?" "Right. Introductions. You first." Keonhee motioned for the Hwanwoong to go first. "I'm Yeo Hwanwoong. My magic stems from the Air basic." My turn had come next. "My name is Sohn Dongju. My magic stems from the Earth basic." We looked at Keonhee who busted down the door. "Name's Lee Keonhee. My magic stems from the Fire basic." We looked at them and I couldn't help but wonder if they were really the ones we needed to find. They were dressed so cheaply and I didn't even want to start on the state of their home.

"Well, I'm Kim Geonhak." "Kim Youngjo." Geonhak stood up then stood before us. "So, what do you want with us? Last time I checked, we haven't caused any trouble warranting the visit of magic users." He flicked the star attached to my shirt then stepped back. "We're going to help you both awaken your powers." The look on their faces were priceless. Then Geonhak started to laugh. "Help us? Who said we wanted to awaken our power? We're content this way. So you're just wasting your time." "So, you're just going to let him speak for you, Youngjo?" I nudged Hwanwoong for his comment.

"Geonhak, what if they really could help us?" "Do you really want to be like them? The same people who hurt you?" I looked between the both of them, anger, sadness and resentment evident in their hearts. "Not everyone is cruel Geonhak." "Easy for you to say." Geonhak looked at us then walked past me while bumping my shoulder. We looked at Youngjo who looked ready to crumble to pieces. "I'll go after Geonhak. You two stay here with Youngjo."

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I silently followed behind Geonhak as he kicked pebble after pebble. "Are you really content with the way you're living?" I assumed he knew I was following him as he hardly reacted to my voice. "Yeah." I grabbed my left wrist then opened the palm of my hand. "I can't move." I walked over to him then prodded his body with my finger. "I'm sure plenty of people have bullied you with their magic. Teased you for being a nowol.*"

It was amusing to see him trying to move. "You did this didn't you?" "And if I did? It's not like you can do anything about it." His eyes showed that he admitted defeat. "If you come with us to awaken your power, you can show everyone that you are one of them. That you belong. You can get the love that you've been deprived of for so long." I had him. "Can you really help us?" "Sure can. All you have to do, is take my hand. I released his body then held my hand out. "What'll it be, Geonhak?"

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I entered the house with Geonhak then saw Keonhee and Hwanwoong goofing off with Youngjo. I cleared my throat then glared at them. "Youngjo? What's your answer?" "I'll accept your help." They pulled me off to the side then gave me worried looks. "What about Geonhak?" "He's on board." "Really? How'd you do it? He didn't seem like he'd budge." "It's simple." I walked past them then turned back with a grin. "Just tell them what they want to hear."

I watched as Geonhak tied up a bag then slung it over his shoulder. "Say your final goodbyes." I took notice of Youngjo who strayed away from the home. "Don't you live here too?" "No." "Oh." "Alright, I've parted with it. Let's get moving." "Slow down solider boy." Keonhee held Geonhak as I took out a clear sphere. "What's that?" "You'll see." I threw it on the ground and we were soon traveling through the sky. "Wow..." I smirked as Geonhak tried to hide the fact he was impressed.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

The sphere shattered as we landed in front of the building. "God, we're back here." "It's much better than their hometown. Gave me the creeps." I hit both of them then apologized on their behalf. "We'll be bringing you to the one who asked us to help you." They nodded and followed closely behind. "What is this place?" "It's a university for people who excel greatly magic wise. It's hard to get in." Youngjo nodded at Hwanwoong's explanation.

"And here we are." Keonhee pushed open the door and we all filed in. "We've brought them, Mr. Lee." He got up from his seat and descended a few stairs. "Nice to see you both. I'm sure they've explained why, so I hope you'll cooperate with them." "I have a question." "Go on." "What if we're just duds?" Mr. Lee shook his head then smiled. "There's no such thing. Anyway, starting today, you both are special students at this school. However, there are places you can't enter and facilities you can't use."

I looked at Geonhak as he looked at the sheet Mr. Lee gave him.  _"Guess he's not a fan of limitation. This'll be fun."_

**a/n: nowol - basically like muggles. people without magic.**


	5. Peal 3

**[** **이도** **]**

I sat in the chair as Youngjo bounced excitedly on the bed. "It's been so long since I've slept on a proper bed." "How long have you been away from home?" "Ah, I forgot to mention that. It'll be a year 4 months from now." I nodded then felt a bit guilty for the decline in his mood. "Do you miss them?" "Yeah, even if I don't want to. It's natural though. They're family, even if they're scum of the earth." "Yeah...Unfortunately I can agree."

We sat in silence until someone opened the door. "Did you get comfy yet? Well don't. We start now." "Now?" We looked at each other then back at Hwanwoong. "Yeah. Now. So get up off your asses and let's go. The sooner the better." "Hey, you should be nicer to us. We could always up and leave." "If that's even possible at this point." What did he mean by that? "Geon, let's just go..." "Fine..." Was there some kind of invisible mark on us?

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"So, we'll be rotating each day with who will train with you." I frowned as I had ended up with Dongju for the day. I didn't like him at all. There was something sinister hidden within him and it bothered me that no one else seemed to notice. That, or they really didn't give two shits. "Well, since I'm off today, anyone want anything while I'm out? Speak now or forever hold thou peace." "Ooo! Get me one of those sweet buns." "Sparkling water for me." Keonhee's eyes then landed on the both of us. "I'll be nice and get you both water. Be grateful."

The treatment I received here was no different than the way I was treated back at home. They looked down upon me and it pissed me off. "I don't want to do this anymore." "Geon-" I turned on my heel and left the room. My quickened pace soon became a sprint. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than there.

I found myself in a courtyard full of withered plants and dormant trees. It was probably beautiful once. "So this is where you ended up." I turned to my left and saw Mr. Lee standing at a distance. "Mr. Lee..." "Do you want to leave?" Was he really going to let me? I decided to test the waters. "Yeah. I do. I don't like it here." "Is it something or someone?" "Someone..." "Who?" I took notice that I was being forced to speak against my will. "No one. I was just messing around." "Is that so. Well, you're both always free to leave."

I was once again alone in the courtyard.  Until I heard a voice. "Found you." "Hwanwoong." "Look, Keonhee can be insensitive at times. Don't take it to heart. He comes from a upstanding family, but he's trying to become openhearted and open minded." "You call that trying? He looked down on us as if we don't even deserve water." "Okay, I admit that wasn't his best, but he was much worse a few years ago."

I remained quiet as I wasn't going to forgive him. "So, come back? For Youngjo?" "Whatever." I didn't want to leave him by himself with these three fuck ups. "Good. If you want we can switch. Or request that we work together every time." "That's pretty ideal, since you're the least of three evils. But, it would probably be better if I trained with all three." He nodded then motioned for me to follow. "Mr. Lee will come in to train with both of you randomly, so be prepared."

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"So, are you willing to train with me?"' "Not willingly, but yeah. What do we do?" "Meditation. We need to clear your mind and body first." He positioned my body then told me to close my eyes. "How long am I to do this?" "You'll know." I didn't trust him, but I decided to give this meditation thing a try.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but my concentration was broken with a touch from something. "Let's move on. As we do it more, you'll need less time to clear your mind." I nodded then watched as he pulled out a box. "What's that?" "A game to train your mind." He placed it in front of me then sat across from me. "Have at it. Don't worry if you don't finish with 30 minutes." "30...?" Dongju was really something else. "Everyone is always given half an hour. That's at max how long it should taken an experienced person." I took out the contents then groaned as it turned out to be a jigsaw.

 _"Doesn't this go here? No wait, there. Ugh."_  I was clearly struggling and he didn't even bat an eyelash. "Can you give me hints?" "Nope." I frowned as I couldn't figure it out. "This is impossible. It's like the pieces are changing form." "They are." My head snapped up at him. "Why? How? Explain." "It's you. You aren't thinking about the puzzle." "So, if I focus on the puzzle, the pieces will form into the right shape?" "Yeah, but time is up."

I sighed heavily as I didn't even piece together two pieces. "Last thing for the day." "Now what are you going to torture me with?" "Training." "Training?" My limbs soon became as heavy as lead. "Why can't I move?" "Are you dumb or are you Dumb?" I growled at him. "This a magic school, what do you think is happening?" No matter what I did, my body only got heavier. I soon regained control of my body and fell to my knees. "Hopeless." "Fuck off."


	6. Peal 4

**[** **동주** **]**

"You should've seen how helpless he looked. Quite the sight." I looked at them as I waited for their comments. "Weren't you a bit rough with him? Going all out like that?" I stopped mid sip then looked at Hwanwoong. "A bit rough? Don't tell me you babied the other one." "I didn't. The way you described it...I'm not surprised that he cursed at you." I angrily sipped my drink as I didn't expect him to take his side. "So, I get Youngjo tomorrow huh?" "Yeah. Don't go too hard on him like Dongju did with Geonhak. And be nice." Keonhee rolled his eyes then took another bite out of a cookie. "They should be grateful we even bothered to do this. We could've just taken the F."

I turned the page as I tuned out Hwanwoong and Keonhee bickering in the background. I thought back to earlier and replayed our session in my mind.  _"Was I harsh? What's the point of being soft? It never helped anyone awaken their powers."_  I frowned as I remembered my own training. I harshly closed the book then felt two pairs of eyes on me. "Ju's pissed." "Wonder what or who will be the unfortunate victim." I looked at them as they quickly looked away. "I'm heading out." "This late?" Keonhee held him back as I turned on my heel.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

 _"Maybe we should've just taken the exam."_  I walked down the hall then bumped shoulders with a fellow student. "Minjun hyung." "Dongju. You're up late." "I can say the same to you." He lightly chuckled then draped an arm over my shoulder. "Is there something on your mind?" "Yeah." He then guided me to the courtyard.

"What's bugging you?" "How did you train before you got your powers? Did anyone help you?" "I did the basic training, added in a few more mind games and a small exercise regimen. And yes, I did receive help, especially in the beginning." I kicked the dirt as a breeze blew around us. "Must've been nice, having support..." Memories continued to surface as I thought about how different our training was. "What did you say?" "Nothing. I feel better now." Were there other ways to train? I only knew of my own.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I stopped by the training rooms the next day and peeked in on Keonhee and Youngjo. Keonhee seemed different than his usual self. And Youngjo seemed to be enjoying himself. I walked over to the other room and decided to sit in on Hwanwoong's session. "You have nothing better to do?" "Geonhak, just focus on the jigsaw." I quietly sighed as Hwanwoong approached me. "You're going to distract him." "I'm just taking mental notes. Is that so wrong?" "I kind of just wanna see him succeed really. He's finished half of the puzzle already."

My mouth went slightly agape at the news. "How?" "I didn't really do anything. Just told him to look and imagine the photo." I sat back in defeat. "You good?" "I'm leaving." "Dongju- Time's up Geonhak. Dongju, where-" I closed the door behind me. Were my methods wrong? I headed back to our room to go over my training methods.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I heard someone knock on the door and I passively granted them entrance. "Mr. Lee." "A little birdie told me you have worries." "Who told?" "Who else? The person who deeply cares about you, Minjun." I relaxed a bit as it was something Minjun would do. "Is training the boys going well?" "Yeah." I felt him place his hands on my shoulders. "I saw otherwise yesterday on your end." I quickly looked at him in surprise. He was watching us? How didn't I notice? "No sense in lying since you saw. What's wrong with my method? Geonhak seemed to be flourishing with Hwanwoong."

"There's no right or wrong method, but there is a right and wrong way to go about it and treat the person. Everyone is different." I lowered my head as I thought back to what Hwanwoong had said yesterday. "What's this?" I followed his gaze and saw a small glow coming from the bottom of the star. "Well look at you, Dongju. One step closer to that diploma." "What's the point of the star?" He walked to the door then paused in the doorway. "Balance." "Wait-" He had already left the room.


	7. Peal 5

**[** **이도** **]**

"It was actually pretty bearable today." "Wow, Geonhak being positive? Now I've really seen it all." "Shut up." We playfully attacked each other then stopped as we were getting tired. "Hwanwoong is pretty decent, don't you think?" "Yeah. Keonhee was really tough on me. I hardly got any breaks. I can't imagine how Dongju will treat me." I frowned at the mention of his name. His face appeared in my mind and I was quick to rid myself of it. Detestable.

"Do you think Keonhee will warm up to us?" "I don't see why not. We're great guys." Youngjo rolled onto his back then sighed heavily. "Do you really think we have powers? If they haven't appeared after all these years, would doing this really make a difference?" I didn't think Youngjo had doubts about all of this like I did. He was the most hopeful out of the both of us. "Well, let's ride this out and if nothing happens, then we split. It's that simple. Mr. Lee said we could leave whenever we wanted." "Maybe we should."

I moved from my bed onto his then had him look me in the eye. "What's going on? You were so optimistic about this." "I just don't like it here anymore." "Bullshit. Tell me the real reason. We're in this together." He sat up then gripped the bedsheets. "We're being used." "What?" I placed my hand on his back then felt his body shaking. "I overheard them. They don't actually want to help us." "Youngjo, what exactly did you hear?" "Let's get packed and leave first." I watched him gather up our things in a hurry. I didn't understand the situation, but if he wasn't okay with it, neither was I.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

We carefully closed the large door behind us and took off at top speed. We didn't know where we were going to go, but anyplace seemed better than there. We slowed to a stop in an alleyway to catch our breath. "So...what did you hear?" He fanned himself then took a few deep breaths before answering. "They were only helping us so they could graduate." "I knew something was fishy." I gently kicked the wall in anger. Why did I trust them? They were just like everyone else. "We need to get far away from here. Somewhere they wouldn't think to look for us first."

"Maybe..." I looked at Youngjo who was holding back tears. "Maybe we can go back to my home..." "Are you crazy? Why would you want to go back there?" "As if we have any other options right now? We can't go back to your home because that's the first place they'll look!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Fighting amongst ourselves wasn't going to help. "Let's calm down and think with a cool head." We were silent for a while until he spoke up. "I know a place." "Where is it?" "It's further north than where I used to live. It's like your hometown, but nicer. No one really visits that place." "Then it's settled."

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"This is going to be a long journey..." "Actually..." I produced one of those clear spheres from my pocket. "Where did you get that?" "Stole it. They need to watch their belongings better." Youngjo nodded then looked at it. "So, how do we get it to go where we want?" "That's what I don't know. I didn't get a chance to read up on these." I put it back in my pocket then kept walking. "For now, let's keep moving. If we happen upon a bookstore, we can hopefully find information then." "You know, you have some good leader qualities. It's admirable." "You flatter me." It was pretty nice to have someone to talk to and share your worries with. I was glad that someone was Youngjo.


	8. Peal 6

**[** **이도** **]**

"I'm starving." "There's not much we can do about that. We never really had money to begin with." It was hard, really. "How far have we gotten?" "A quarter way." It was hard being at such a disadvantage. "Should we use the sphere now?" "Yeah." I threw it onto the ground then watched as we were now enclosed in a floating bubble. "It still amazes..." "Are we heading in the right direction?" "Uh...Yeah." "'Uh, yeah.'? Are you unsure?" The bubble started to lose altitude. "Focus Geonhak." The bubble had gone back up.

"Here we are." He wasn't kidding when he said it looked like my hometown. The bubble landed then shattered. "We should be okay here. I have a cousin who lives around here." "We're not staying with any of your family members." "I promise, she's the nice one." I reluctantly agreed as it was either her place or the streets. The streets these days were quite unforgiving. We received looks from the locals and a few mothers pulled their children away from us. "Why are they looking at us so weirdly?" "They always do when a new face appears. It doesn't last long though."

He knocked on a door and a short woman appeared from behind it. "Youngjo?" "Clair." "You've gotten bigger since I last saw you. And, who's this?" "He's a friend. Introduce yourself." "Hi. Kim Geonhak. Pleased to meet you." "Looks like he has manners. That's good." I gave her a half hearted smile as I was only doing it to be invited inside. "Come in, come in."

She placed cups in front of us then looked at Youngjo. "I heard from the family you ran from home. They didn't say why. Assumed you've gone mad and all." "I'm not crazy. They're the crazy ones." I remained quiet as he told his cousin what had occurred through tears. "Oh my...No wonder. And you've been roaming this entire time?" "Yeah. Then Geonhak and I met then got involved with some weirdos." "Weirdos?" He nodded then told her all about that as well. "Wow, so much has happened for the both of you huh? Well, you're always welcome to stay here. I think it was smart of you both to leave when you did." I finished off the rest of my drink then stood to wash it. "Ah, leave it. Go on upstairs and rest. I hope you both don't mind sharing a bed." "W-" "That's fine, Clair." Youngjo ushered me upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Why did you interrupt me?" "Did you want to sleep outside?" "No." "Then I had to. Around Clair, be grateful. She always goes back on everything if you aren't grateful for what she offers you. I saw it happen to my other cousin once. She didn't like the food Clair made, so Clair didn't feed her anything after that." "Ouch..." The bed was small, but it seemed sturdy enough to room two grown men. "You can have the bed. I'm used to sleeping on the floor." "No, you take the bed." "Don't start this." "Then let's just share it." I didn't want it to come to that, but it looked like it had. "Fine."

I could feel our backs touching as we lied in bed. "Jo? You sleep?" "Not yet." "What if...I suddenly disappear from your life? What would you do?" "Go and find you." "Why?" "I feel bonded to you." Bonded. Another way to say attached. I internally sighed as I couldn't help but think he actually would come looking for me. "Don't look for me. You'll waste your precious time." He was quiet. Was he thinking? I rolled over and saw he was fast asleep.  _"If only I could fall asleep that quickly."_  I didn't hold many things dear to my heart, but I was certain Youngjo was becoming one of them. I briefly played with his hair before settling him in my arms and closing my eyes.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I opened my eyes and took note of Youngjo's still body. "Jo? You awake?" "Yeah." The room was quiet and dark. The only sound heard was our breathing and the scampering of a rodent on the outside. "It would've been nice to have powers. But we've got no one to learn from." "It's not so bad, being a nowol." "I guess. Everyone up to a certain point in their lives were nowols too." "Yep. I wonder if there are other nowols out there in the world." He interlaced our fingers then lifted up our arms as he looked back at me. "Then why don't we go find out together?" His eyes were full of life and excitement. He really wanted to do this.


	9. Peal 7

**[** **동주** **]**

"When did they leave? And without anyone noticing?" I calmed Keonhee down as Hwanwoong paced around the room. "Maybe Geonhak forced Youngjo to go with him." "That has to be it. Geonhak was never any good! Ilsa*, he's nothing but trouble!" "Keonhee..." He swatted my hand away and went off about Geonhak. "Hwan." He shook his head as he hung up. "I asked everyone who was around at that time. They said nothing looked out of the ordinary." I rubbed my temples as we needed them back. I needed them.

I opened the door to Mr. Lee's office and was surprised to see him there. "You're usually out around this time." "I knew I'd be getting a special visitor today." "Me?" "Of course not." I frowned heavily. "What brings you here?" "They left. Keonhee is in hysterics." "Ah. Well, I never said this would be easy." "You could've warned us that you had lifted their chains." He sighed then reclined back. "Why would I have done something like that? So you could chain them yourselves and basically keep them like slaves?" I had no retort for that.

"If you really want to graduate, you three will get up off your asses and go find them. Otherwise, I'll have you three seated the next day for the final exam." I bit my lip as there was no way we could prepare for such a big exam in less than 24 hours. "Why are you so set on them awakening their powers?" "I can't tell you." "More secrets?" "What do you mean more? I told you about the star didn't I?" "Hardly."

I couldn't believe Mr. Lee was getting frustrated when I should only be the frustrated one. "That star on your chests are supposed to fill up the more you bond with your balance." "But, doesn't some bright spark occur when you meet your balance?" He was silent. "Mr. Lee. You're hiding again." "Out." "Not until I get the answers I-" I instantly quieted down as darkness filled the room. I couldn't see well.

"I will ask you once more to leave this room." His voice didn't sound the same. "Understood." My body moved on its own until I had fully closed the door behind me. It was immediately locked and prevented me from going back in.  _"Who in the world are you, Mr Lee...?"_  I stood outside his door a bit longer before heading back to our room. He knew things and wouldn't tell me for a reason, but what reason was it?

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I twirled my pen as my mind constantly shifted back to the scene I saw of Mr. Lee. "Earth to Ju." "Huh?" "You've been on that page for an hour." "Really? It's really interesting." Keonhee leaned forward then flicked my forehead. "That doesn't work on me." I rubbed the spot he hit then growled. "Not that I really care or anything, but, what happened?" "Nothing. I was just scolded." "Ju, you can be honest with me. It's just us." I felt myself relax a bit under his gaze. "Really, I was just scolded. And I want to graduate, so we need to find them and bring them back."

"They can't be that hard to find. They're nowols. They can't get far on their own." I nodded as that much was true. There were probably somewhere in the city. I felt something warm touch my cheeks and saw it was coming from Keonhee's hands. "You looked a bit cold." "Ah, thanks." I couldn't deny that I liked the one on one times I had with Keonhee. It felt like he only showed this side to me and me only. "Do you act like this around others?" "Just you. I can't stand others. Acting so high and mighty just because they got into this school. Please, they only got in because of money and not actual talent." That was one thing we could agree on.

We walked back to our room and saw Hwanwoong splayed out like a starfish. "Where were you both? I was so bored." "Why don't you actually get a hobby like a normal person?" And Keonhee was back to his usual self. "Don't be so cruel." "It's mind blowing how you don't have one. I bet those nowols have more than you do." "Keonhee!" I shook my head as they started to fight. Sometimes I couldn't help but believe they had secret feelings for each other because of how much they picked on and teased each other.


	10. Peal 8

**[** **이도** **]**

"We'll come back to visit." "I hope you both find what you're looking for. I don't really know if it's true, so please be careful." I nodded then walked on ahead as Youngjo was still saying his goodbyes. "We were here for weeks yet it only felt like days." "Time flies when you're enjoying life." He linked his arm with mine as we set out to this fabled place.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

The road we took was empty and had a few homes lined on our right and a forest on our left. "Do you really think a city of nowols really exists?" "Knowing this world? Probably, but then it died out." I stopped in my tracks as something kept bugging me. "What is it?" "Something is here." I looked around but nothing seemed suspicious. "Keep your guard up, Jo." We pressed on, but the feeling wouldn't go away. What bothered me was that we didn't have any means other than our bare hands to fight back. Who knows who we'd be up against in a remote place like this.

"Nothing has appeared. Are you sure you aren't just anxious?" "Duck!" I tackled him to the ground as a dead tree was now up in flames. "What the-" "Don't lie there and gawk. Come on!" I firmly held his wrist as we ran. I didn't know who or what was after us, but dying wasn't on the agenda. "Who was that? Who would want us killed?" "I don't know. Maybe we pissed them off and now they want to kill us?" I could see the light leave his eyes. "They wouldn't..." "I wouldn't put it past them." I jerked him to the right and swiftly hid us in a random home out on the road. I peeked from the window to check if we were in the clear.

"Are they gone?" "Looks like it." I lied down on the decaying floor and looked up at the cracked ceiling. "Maybe we were better off staying with Clair." "Already giving up?" "No!" "That's what I want to hear." I sat up in alarm as the sound of creaking floorboards were heard. "Was that you?" "No. You?" "No." Humming soon joined in as they descended the stairs. "...a star child weeping...an aoi child weeping..." I looked at Youngjo who looked just as freaked as I did. We didn't bother to wait and see who or what it was as we dashed out the door.

We stopped to catch our breath as we looked back towards the distance of where the home was. "What song was that?" "It had to have been made up. I've never heard a tune like that." I regained some of my strength then leaned Youngjo against me so we could keep moving. "What basic does Clair's magic stem from?" "Water. It's not her who attacked us. It's not like people can be from more than one basic." "That's true." What it said still bothered me. Star child? Aoi child? Were those nicknames for someone? Who for?

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I exhaled as we decided to stop for the night. "We'll be okay out here, right?" "Hell if I know." "Maybe we should keep moving then." I wrapped my arms around my body as the wind had started to pick up. "It's so windy..." At this point it couldn't even be considered "just wind". "Staying here is dangerous. Take my hand." We held hands as we held on to the trees to stay grounded. "Did we run into a hurricane or something?" "I think we ran into  _someone_." "No. You can't be serious!" The wind started to die down and I took the opportunity to get us as far away as possible. "Are they really out to kill us? Just because we cost them their diplomas?" "Probably. For now, just focus on getting to safety."

I frowned heavily as I didn't know where to go from here. "Do you remember the way, Jo?" "No, I was too busy thinking about surviving." "Shit..." I stepped forward and found myself falling forward. "Geon!" I felt as if I was staring death in the face as Youngjo pulled me up. "Be careful Geon..." "I swear that pit wasn't there before. And it seemed intent on making sure I wouldn't come out alive." "I don't get it. Why does it have to be us?" "Youngjo, we can worry about that later, right now-" "Geon!" I quickly grabbed his wrist before he fell in. "We need to move and quick." I pulled him up and we once more took off running.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"Hey, there's a town." "Wait. We shouldn't go in." "What? Why?" I looked at him then back at the town. "You saw how we were attacked earlier. We shouldn't get them involved." "We should at least pick up things we need." He had a point. "Then we'll head in after the sun has risen. I think we'll be okay here." "Geonhak." "Yeah?" "It's nothing...Who's going to keep watch?" "I will. Get some rest." I looked up at the sky and started to count the stars. I rubbed my eyes as one star in particular had started to blink.

It grew brighter as if trying to draw my attention to it.  _"I wonder what that is..."_  I lifted my hand up and pretended to catch the star in my hand. As expected, there was nothing there. I looked back at the star but couldn't find it.  _"Guess it went back to normal."_  It was weird, but strangely calming to see.


	11. Peal 9

**[** **동주** **]**

"Where else should we look?" I crossed off another town and city on the map. Where in the world did they go? "Do you think they might've..." "Might've what Hwan?" "Fled this world." "They're nowols. They can't even get jobs." "Geonhak is a sneaky fellow. Don't underestimate him." I grunted then rolled my eyes. "And you bagged on me for being 'too harsh' with him." "So what? You want an apology?" "Guys, less fighting, more finding our diplomas." We looked over the map then I noticed a faint glow coming from a certain spot.

"Do you see that?" "See what?" "Right there." "A remote town? Yeah, I see it." I rubbed my eyes then saw it was gone. " _Maybe it was the sun's rays."_  "Let's go check there." They looked at me with surprise. "Why there Ju?" "If we want to catch a nowol, especially those two, we have to think like them." I didn't know if they'd be there, but I needed to figure out what that glow was.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

We had soon arrived and the place looked like Geonhak's hometown, but nicer. "Eh, are we back in his hometown?" "No." I walked on ahead and looked around. Everyone was giving me weird looks.  _"I don't see either of them..."_  I decided to ask someone in case they had stopped by. "Excuse me." "Oh, you surprised me. What can I do for you?" I showed her their photos then took note of her brief expression change. "Are you looking for them? I've never seen them though." I felt a bit disheartened at the news. I sank to the ground as I was ready to give up and just take the F.

"Ju!" "Dude, you okay?" "I'm sorry. I thought we'd learn something here. I give up. There's no way we'll find them. I'm heading back and taking the F." I held my side as Keonhee had given it a kick. "Shut up. When did you become Dongju the wimp?" "Excuse me?" "You heard me. Wimp. Pansy. Pussy. Little-" My foot soon collided with his stomach in the blink of an eye. "Keon, you know better than to provoke him." I stared down at Keonhee with a serious look. "I won't hesitate to do it again. So train that mouth of yours better."

I turned and saw the woman had disappeared. "Where did she go?" "Not sure." "Wait, I got this." I placed the appropriate amount of pressure on my wrist then saw her colored waves appear. "Follow me." "Wait, why? Does she know something?" "She does. Now grab Keonhee." I followed the waves and stopped in front of a house. I knocked a few times and hoped she'd answer. She didn't. "Please, miss. If you know anything, could you please tell us? We need to find those boys. They're important." Her door opened and I was soon drenched from head to toe. "As if I'll ever tell you heathens their whereabouts!" She harshly closed the door and locked it.

"Ju..." "Don't touch me." I wiped the droplets off my face as I walked away. Humiliated in front of my friends and on lookers.  _"Shit just keeps getting worse and worse."_  I stomped on the ground out of anger then groaned as a few trees had been uprooted and floated in the air. I made a tiny circle in the air then heard the trees land with a loud thud.

I thought back to my conversation with Mr. Lee and balance.  _"A balance huh..."_  Balances are basically our counterparts that keep us in check. Everyone had a balance, but not everyone got to meet their balance may it be due to an early death or you just never happened to cross paths. I had often thought about my own balance and who it could be. I looked at my star then frowned as it hadn't increased any since the day Mr. Lee pointed it out. It was safe to say then that neither Keonhee nor Hwanwoong were my balance.

"Ju!" "Ju!" "Huh?" I was suddenly hugged from behind then recognized this warmth. "Keon?" He soon released me as Hwanwoong approached. "That woman who threw water at you gave us a hint. She said they're going to 'find themselves'. Whatever that is." "And just how do one plan to do that?" I looked at them then closed my eyes as I worked with this one clue.  _"Find themselves. Are they going to try and awaken their powers themselves?"_  My gears were operating at full force. "I've only seen this face once before. He must really be into this." A light bulb went off in my head. "They're heading someplace that I've only read about in a book." "Proof that you read too much and don't get out enough." I hit Hwanwoong's arm then tried to remember where the book said it was.

"What is this place you're talking about anyway?" "Yeah, maybe we can help. We're just as capable as you." "They're searching for the home of the nowols, Eskepaid." What worries me was what road they took in order to get there. Not that it really mattered as danger lurked on every path they took. "We need to get to them quick." We couldn't couldn't lose our one way tickets to our diplomas.


	12. Peal 10

**[** **동주** **]**

I sat cross legged in the air as we looked down from above. "Are you sure they went this way? It's been half a day." "Remember, they got a pretty huge head start." "Ah, right." A fork in the road was soon to come up and both went in opposite directions. It didn't seem as if they'd ever intersect. "Ju, it's getting late. Let's rest for the night." I made a tiny circle in the air then snickered as Hwanwoong had fallen into his ass. "Give someone a warning next time!" "Oops. Slipped my mind."

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I internally sighed as I was still awake. For some reason I just couldn't sleep. I sat up then envied Keonhee and Hwanwoong.  _"Something's bothering me greatly."_  I looked up at the sky then noticed a star was glowing brighter than all the others. I continued to stare then cried out in pain. "What's wrong?" "Dude, your eye!" "I know my eye is fucking bleeding! Just get it out!" It hurt like hell. Was I going to lose sight in my right eye?

My eye throbbed as we sat in silence. "How did this happen?" "That fucking star in-" I looked left and right for the star but couldn't locate it. "What the hell?" "Ju, I think the stress is getting to you." "Then explain my eye! There's no way in hell anything could get near me without me knowing!" I was enraged at this point. Why couldn't life just be simple for me? Why does everything I do always come with a consequence? Why couldn't I just be happy? "Go back to sleep. I'm taking a walk." "I'll come with you." "No."

I played with a tree in hopes of releasing my anger. "Dongju, I'm sure you won't lose your eyesight." "How are you so sure?" "From where it hit, it just missed your cornea." I let the tree fall then looked at Keonhee. "Then I overreacted?" "No. Well, maybe a little but, no." He pulled me closer as I had resumed messing around with a tree. "We'll find them, Ju. I know how much getting that diploma means to you. Let's go get Hwan and keep moving." "Wait." He stopped then looked at me. "Thanks..." "Anytime."

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"So, which road do we take?" They looked at me as I examined each. "Their waves are long gone." "Well that helps even less." I felt something inside me. "Right." "Huh?" I looked at them in surprise. "What?" "We should go right? Why?" "Yeah. How can we be sure?" I was just as confused as they were. "I really don't know. It just rolled off my tongue." "Well, you were right about them being in that town, so I'll trust you on this one." I looked at Hwanwoong who seemed skeptical. "If we go the wrong way, you're being held accountable." "Then, to the right we go."

The sun had started to rise and there was still no sign of either. "They sure move quick for a bunch of nowols." "Yeah. Even I don't move that fast." "That's why." They looked down to where I pointed and saw the charred trees and pitfalls. "That's deadly." "Who wants them dead? I've never heard of anyone killing a nowol." I felt uneasy about all of this. I didn't want to piece it together in fear of the truth. "Let's move quicker." Even if we were just using them, they were people and deserve to live.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"Hey, Ju." "Yeah?" "I've been wondering what this star is. Ours is still empty, but yours glows a bit." Should I tell them? I wasn't sure. They had a right to know, but the problem was what they would do after gaining that knowledge. "Ju?" "Oh, sorry. Well, they're-" "Shh." We looked at Keonhee who pointed to something up ahead. "Woah. Is that a real life huew*?" "That's weird. Huews aren't native to this part of Magicia*." Then it clicked. "They're nearby." "What? Do-" I wasted no time in subduing the animal.

"Next time, don't charge in headfirst without us." "Sorry." I turned away from the charred animal and looked around. "They're somewhere around here..." Just as I looked away from the forest, a pulse had gone through my body. "There!" "Where?" I dashed towards the area where I felt the pulse come from.

**a/n: huew - a tiger lion hybrid that spews higher than boiling point fire.**

**Magicia - the name of their world**


	13. Peal 11

**!!WARNING!! MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 

 

**[** **이도** **]**

"Wow. So this is what Yives looks like." Somehow Youngjo had convinced me to make a detour into Yives since it was on our way to Eskepaid. "Geon, look at this." I peered into the window and understood what had him starry eyed. It was the latest fashion in Magicia. It was a coat made out of Jopet* leather and real fur from a Fnass*. I had secretly wanted one for myself. "Must be nice to have a job and be able to afford one..." "One day, someone will change how life in Magicia is. That everyone will be treated equally no matter if you have powers or not. And equal pay." I sighed internally as it was a dream that would never become reality. Many have proclaimed that they'd do something about the system, yet chickened out when confronted about it later. Magicia was a disgusting place.

"Hey, lets get what we need and keep moving." "Ah, we only have so much left from what Clair gave us." "Really? I thought we didn't use much." I shook my head as it was quite the opposite. "Let's save it." "Yeah. Let's hope we don't die." "Way to stay positive, Jo." We turned on our heel then heard someone call out to us. "Keep walking." We quickened our pace then stopped as a large wall was now in front of us. "Are we in trouble?" "I'd say definitely."

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"So you're traveling nowols." "Yes." "Didn't steal a thing?" "You've already checked us thrice. We. Don't. Have. Shit." "Watch your language." "Watch your hands next time." He only grunted in response as he knew what I had meant. "You're free to go." "Thank you."

I grabbed our things then groaned as he called me back. "You know, I decided to write you up for threatening an officer." "What? When did I even do that?" "Another day for talking back." I hated authorities like him who abused their position and power. "Youngjo, take everything and go. I'll find and catch up with you." "But-" "Case closed." I pushed him towards the entrance then quietly whispered something before letting him go.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"So, what should I do with you?" "How about leave me alone so I can serve my holding time and leave?" "And miss out on some fun? Please." I didn't like where this was going. "So, what's your pain tolerance?" "Just leave me be." I held my cheek as it stung from his slap. "You good for nothing...you shouldn't even exist. But, I guess I can give you a pass for having good looks." He cupped my chin then turned my head side to side. "Maybe I'll give you a bit of fun today." "Define fun." "Impatient are we?" I wanted to snap his neck so badly. "Would teasing make you feel better?" "What? Stop that!"

"Someone got awful quite really quick." All I could do was stand there and take it all. I was hot and started to perspire. I don't what he fed that put me in such a responsive state, but it was obvious my body wasn't going to listen to my mind. "That's what I want to hear. Let it all out." I hung my head low then watched as he pumped my dick painfully slow. "Stop..." I had shakily choked the word out as my body temperature continued to rise. I could feel my climax coming soon.

"I would've fucked you if it weren't for the fact I'm on duty." He teased my tip and kept me from reaching my high. "You're sick..." "What was that?" My eyes widened as he stuck a finger in my ass. "You're going too far with this." "I'm sorry, what?" Another finger. It was painful as hell. Did he do this to others? I didn't have much time to contemplate as he started to move his fingers. "Wow, you're pretty tight. Never did anal huh..." It was disgusting. I felt disgusting. I hated that I liked it. What could I do to get out of this situation?

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I lied on the floor as I had been stripped and thoroughly explored all over. My ass hurt. My nipples hurt. My dick hurt. I felt violated and exploited. "God, I didn't even do much to you. Pathetic." I hardly had any energy to make a retort. The cell was then closed and I was finally alone. I shuddered at the thought of a round two. I needed to get out of here. I slowly got dressed as I was still in pain.

A small light glowed in front of me then flew off towards the bars. I crawled over then watched it disappear into the lock. A click was heard. I gently pushed on the door then smiled as it swung open.  _"Whatever you were, thanks."_  I wobbled as I tried to get on my feet.  _"Body don't fail me now."_

**a/n: jopet - a black & magenta colored deer-like animal found in the northern countries of Magicia. know for their tough yet soft and flexible hides yet are tricky to catch due to their nearly invisible ability.**   
**fnass - a medium sized gray mink-like animal with blue spots. when angered, being around it will have fatal consequences. often sought out for their indescribably soft fur.**


	14. Peal 12

**[** **이도** **]**

"Geon, are you okay? You're limping." "Just twisted my ankle trying to get away." "Then don't walk on it." He switched sides then leaned me against him. His arm around my waist was making me uncomfortable, but I didn't have a convincing enough lie. "Could you not hold me by my waist?" "Oh. Then here's fine?" "Yeah."

Never would I have thought I'd end up being sexually assaulted. I snorted as someone who was supposed to uphold the law broke one. "Maybe we should head back to Clair's. It's much safer there. Plus, I'm sure they've already checked there by now." I had considered bringing up the same topic. "Maybe we should." I looked down the road then back at Youngjo. "Are you certain you want to go back?" He seemed hesitant.

"Hey!" We looked around in search of the voice. "Up here." We looked up and took a step back. "We finally found you." They floated back onto the ground then approached us. "We're not going back to you. You can't force us to go back." I felt Youngjo move his hand to my wrist.  _"Is he planning to run? In this kind of situation though..."_  "Why did you leave in the first place? Can you tell us that?" I quietly listened as Youngjo and Keonhee went back and forth. I was then suddenly jerked to the side.

"Hands off." "As if I'd want to touch you anymore than necessary." I eyed Dongju while trying to hide my discomfort. "Come back with us. It's not safe out here, especially for people like you." "We're doing just fine." He looked me up and down then burst out laughing. "You idiot. For most of your journey, did you know you were being followed by a huew, fnass and a juliper*?" I blinked rapidly then laughed. He had to be joking. He was trying to scare us back into their clutches. "What's so funny?" "You. As if such grand wild beasts would follow us. They don't normally attack humans anyway."

"Then how do you explain the charred trees? The pitfalls? Strong winds?" How did he know what happened? My question must have been present on my face as he soon smirked. "See, it's true. They were following you and wanted blood. And you two fools didn't even know." "We thought it was you three." "Why would we kill the people we want to help?" I rolled my eyes as it was obvious that he was going to keep pretending. "Dongju, we know why you targeted us and why you came after us. You three can fail for all we care. You never really intended to help us." I limped back over to Youngjo then pulled him away by his wrist.

"Won't they just follow us?" "Don't know, don't care. We have somewhere to be and it's not with them." He nodded as he slipped free from my hold then linked our arms together. I noticed with each step, the ground seemed to get softer and softer. "Mud?" "What..." We looked around in confusion as we continued to walk. We were suddenly hit from the side and were soaked from head to toe.

Youngjo helped me up as the blast had knocked us over. "Can you run?" "I can try." Just as we prepared to run, something flew into the air then was forcefully slammed to the ground. Three familiar figures appeared from the woods and we watched in awe as Keonhee threw multiple little suns at the creature. It howled in pain as steam started to rise from its body. It had stopped breathing soon after. "Did they just save us?" "I think so."

They walked over to us with stern faces. "Do you understand now? Those creatures are the first, but they differently won't be the last." Was the only logical option to go back with them? It was clear we had very little means of defense and it was obvious that they weren't fond of us to protect us on our way to Eskepaid. I looked at Youngjo who seemed to be contemplating as well. "Give is a moment." They backed away then conversed amongst themselves.

"Jo, do you want to go back? You don't have to stay with me. If you really want to go back, that's fine." "Geon...I stick by you because I want to be with you. Why would I leave you to be lonely?" A smile formed on my face as I hadn't felt this cared for in years. "I get it. But if you change your mind, just know I'm okay with it." He nodded then looked back at them. "They should just head back and accept their Fs." "Mood."


	15. Peal 13

**[** **이도** **]**

My body had recovered completely after yesterday's assault. "You know..." I looked at Youngjo who was frowning. "I didn't expect them to tag along." I sighed as I understood his feelings. "Hey." They stopped as we stopped. "What?" "Go home." "No. We're going to train you as we travel along. It's a win-win don't you think?" I rolled my eyes then turned away from them. They were like annoying insects.

I sat down with Youngjo as all the walking had started to catch up with us. "Tired already?" "Could you knock it off Keonhee? Have some sympathy." I was surprised to hear that come from Youngjo. They seemed surprised as well. "I...sorry." I felt something touch my head and I was quick to swat it away. "You look unwell." "Piss off, you spawn of dirt." Dongju had slapped me twice then stepped on my chest. "I was gentle this time, next time I won't be so nice." He lifted his foot and I took that opportunity to knock him off balance.

I heard snickering come from above as I for now had power over Dongju. It would end as soon as he came to his senses about his powers. "You think I'm scared of you? Well I'm not. I've seen worse. I've experienced worse. You can't break me, Sohn Dongju. Remember that." I lifted myself off of him then crawled back to Youngjo's side. It hurt to breathe. Did he break a rib while he was at it? I felt Youngjo pull me closer as footsteps came closer. "You have balls, Geonhak. But that can also get you into trouble. Watch yourself." I smirked as he was trying to reclaim his pride and dignity through those words.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

The day had quickly passed and night was close to emerging. "Hm, we should find somewhere to take shelter." The problem was, there was nothing around us. "If we keep going, we'll arrive at a fork that leads into a forest." "You can tell from all the way over here?" "Yeah. Weird." We pressed on and soon arrived at the fork. "Which way?" "Left." I looked behind us as they started to descend from the air. "It's easier to track you on foot." I grunted then looked away. It felt strangely nice to know we had them with us. I shook my head as there was no guarantee that they'd help us again.

We sat on a log then noticed the temperature inside was significantly cooler than outside. "Come closer." I eyed Keonhee who simply rolled his eyes then sent a small ball of warmth towards us. "I should let you freeze just because of that look." "Then why don't you?" I waited for him to answer. "Whatever." I reached out to touch the ball of fire then heard someone say stop. "Don't." "Why?" "Well, you'll obviously burn yourself. None of us know healing magic, so that burn will be permanent." I pulled away from it as it floated in the air.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I couldn't sleep. So much had happened and it continuously ran through my mind. My body shuddered at the memories of the officer. I looked at Youngjo who was sounded asleep. The other three were as well. I couldn't see the sky well, so I got up to find a better spot. I didn't understand why I needed to look at the sky, but it helped me before.

I lied down then looked up at the sky.  _"A star is glowing bright again..."_  What did this mean? "There you are." I looked back and saw Dongju take up residence beside me. "I looked up at the night sky once. It attacked me." I didn't hold back my laughter at his declaration. "Bullshit." "There's proof." He lifted my hand then placed it on his face. Sure enough, I could feel a scab there. It was throbbing at that. "Ow!" I moved my hand then looked at him. "What?" He shook his head, but kept it lowered. "Show me."

I lifted his head then noticed the scabbed area had started to bleed again. At least I think it was blood. "It's, purple?" "What?" I probably shouldn't have said anything as he had become wiggly all over again. "What to do..." I spotted some familiar leaves then pulled them off. "Seriously? Leaves? I'm sure I won't rely on you when-" He quieted down as I massaged one onto his cut. "What is this? It's so soft and numbing..." "Pirik leaves. They ease and numb pain. Learned it by accident."

I made him eat the last leaf then sighed as I could finally relax. "Thanks, Geonhak..." I looked at him and found his embarrassed side cute. "You did help us out back there with the qate*." I stretched out then lied back. I suddenly felt so tired. "Well, I'll sleep first." He nodded and I closed my eyes. I heard shuffling then it stopped. I soon lost consciousness and slipped into my dreams.

**a/n: qate - a landfish**


	16. Peal 14

**[** **동주** **]**

"What is this?" "I thought they hated each other." "Shh! You'll wake them." I slowly opened my eyes then noticed a familiar dingy white. I watched as he rolled over then held me. "Oh my god." "Keonhee, what should we do? Separate them?" "Obviously! How dare he get all intimate with Ju!" "You sound jealous." "Piss off." I slowly sat up then jumped as I felt something rub against my side. "Dongju! Are you okay?" Keonhee pried Geonhak off of me and Hwanwoong looked me over. "Hey, your scab. It's gone." I felt the spot then gasped.  _"He really..."_  I looked at Geonhak who had started to stir.

"Where's Youngjo?" "Sleep." "Anyway, that's not the problem here! Why were you getting so clingy with Ju!" Geonhak seemed confused. He had every right to be. "Last time I checked, I had fallen asleep away from him." They all looked at me. "I must've rolled my way over in my sleep. You know, my powers going awry." They seemed to buy it, but Geonhak didn't. "Just admit you slept next to me." "I..." I quieted down then heard them gasp. "Ju..." I watched Keonhee take off at top speed. "What a way to start a new day."

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

We continued to press on after finding Keonhee and waking up Youngjo. I took out my star then covered my mouth. It m now had a noticeable glow. I quickly put it away then watched Geonhak's backside. Was it really him? I replayed my memories of yesterday in hopes I might've been wrong.  _"Fuck. Of all people..."_  Couldn't it have been Youngjo? I could tolerate him. I thought more on it then ran into Geonhak's backside. "Why'd we-" There was a huge ravine in between us and the other side.

"So, how can we cross?" "Ju."  _"If it's not Youngjo, then it must mean he doesn't have an element that balances mine..."_  "Dongju." My mind continued to reel, unaware of the four people calling out to me. "Dong. Ju." I snapped from my thoughts at the sound of Geonhak's voice. I looked up then stumbled back at his close proximity. "Wow, Geonhak has taken down the mighty Dongju huh?" "Shut up or else I'll break every bone in your body." I became fully aware of the situation then sighed. "Line up."

I purposely left Hwanwoong on the other side to get even for what he had said. "Hey! Don't leave me!" "Bye." I felt someone nudge me then point back. "Fine. Only 'cause you asked nicely Keon." We waited for Hwanwoong to catch up as the nowols pressed forward. I swiftly dodged Hwanwoong's kick and held him by his leg. "Behave next time, 'kay?" I released him and sent him stumbling back. "You're grumpier than usual..." I stopped and held them back. "Show me your stars." I could understand why they looked confused, but I needed to know which was Youngjo's balance.

"Woah. When did it start glowing?" I couldn't believe it, but it was also a relief knowing I wasn't alone in this. "Why isn't mine glowing? What the hell is this even for?" "Guys, calm down. I'll tell you. But let's catch up first." The nowols didn't even bother to check if we were still following them. Or they didn't care, in which they should.

We spoke in hushed tones as we followed behind them. "These stars are related to our balances. It shows our bond with them." I reluctantly revealed mine and watched their eyes go wide. "So, these two are our balances? Isn't there supposed to be a spark?" "I think it's because their powers are dormant, so that's why Mr. Lee gave us these." "Then I don't need mine anymore." "Wait-" I winced as Keonhee tossed his to the ground then set it on fire to melt. "Wait what?" "What the..." Keonhee looked down with us as the small sun was being enveloped by a dark matter.

We heard yelling up ahead as the dark matter continued to grow around us. "We can't just leave this." "I'll go ahead." I ran ahead and hoped everything would turn out okay on both ends. As I got closer, the yelling soon became loud sobs combined with Geonhak's name.

"Youngjo!" He was too focused on Geonhak who was unconscious. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Dongju, do something!" "Calm down first then tell me what happened." He took a few deep breaths then sighed. "I don't know. It happened so fast. One moment we're just walking and the next I hear a yelp and a grunt. Then I see Geon knocked out and fused with this tree." I looked at the tree then placed my hand on it. I couldn't feel any waves coming from it, which meant a person or creature had done it.

I looked around for anything suspicious, even the slightest hint. "Was there any peculiar sound? Anything you think you saw?" "No." We heard rustling, but I kept Youngjo at ease as I recognized the waves. "So, Hwanwoong might've made things worse." "Huh?" I could feel strong waves coming from the direction of where we saw the dark matter. "Guys, we need to get him out of this. That dark stuff seems dangerous." Despite having said that, I didn't know what to do.

Just as I was about to suggest something dangerous, we heard a yelp. "Youngjo!" "I got you! Don't let go." "As if I would!" "Keonhee!" "I'm on it!" I pointed him towards a specific spot in the trees then watched as he sent a medley of small suns. Whatever it was fell out of the tree and Youngjo had been let go of.  _"Geonhak!"_  I looked to my side and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "You guys saved us..." "O-" "We only helped because we still need you." It had come out harsher than it sounded in my head. "Right..."

I shook Geonhak until he started to stir. "You're-" "Let go of me." He pushed me off then stared down at me. "Is that how you treat someone who saved you?" "I didn't ask to be saved, especially by you. We would prefer if you three left us alone. Permanently." He gave me one last look before pulling Youngjo away from Hwanwoong. "Ju, I think he heard you." "No shit, Hwan..."


	17. Peal 15

**[** **이도** **]**

I sighed heavily as it seemed there was no end to this forest. "Think we're lost?" "Probably." "Interesting. Never met a guy who openly admits to being lost." "No point in denying the truth." I looked around then noticed it had gotten darker. "It's getting late. It won't do us any good trying to find our way in the dark." We settled down then I lied back. A part of me felt slightly annoyed by the fact that I couldn't see the night sky. "I miss Keonhee's little suns. One would be pretty useful right now." I opened my arms wide then smiled.

"I hate you." "I hate me too." Despite claiming he hated me, he moved closer to me. "We did do the right thing, right Jo?" "About what?" "Nothing. Just thinking aloud." Why did I care whether it was a good idea or not to leave them? They were simply going to throw us away whether we awakened our powers or not. I didn't want that. I didn't want that for Youngjo either. I didn't want us to experience being thrown away again.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I was awakened by the feeling of something biting into my calf. I sat up then noticed they were on Youngjo as well. "Youngjo!" It worried me that he wasn't waking up. I pulled them off of me and made sure I killed them on the spot. "Youngjo, wake up! We need to move." He wasn't waking up.  _"What do I do..."_  I spotted more of them coming and I wasted no time in picking up Youngjo and our things.  _"God he's heavy."_  It was still dark out and it was hard to see where I was going. It was moments like this where I wished I had magic.

I came to a complete stop as a cliff lied ahead. The leech-like creatures could be heard from behind us.

It had been a long time since I felt this helpless. The only way to avoid them was to go down. It wouldn't have been a bad idea if it weren't so steep and Youngjo wasn't unconscious. "They stopped moving...?" Not too long after, they all burst like balloons and sprayed yellow blood everywhere. This wasn't a natural death and someone or something was clearly behind it. Were we next? A figure started to emerge from the darkness and the bright yellow blood could be seen from afar. "Whoever or whatever you are, we don't want any trouble." They stopped then started laughing. What was so funny?

"You aren't going to kill us, right?" They stopped laughing then completely came out of the shadows. "Dongju..." "That's my name, don't wear it out." I frowned as he had helped us again. "Why did you help us?" "W-" I shook my head. "Actually, I don't want to know. You only want us alive so you can graduate. Otherwise you wouldn't even be here. None of you." I was tired of being treated like an object, like I didn't have a will of my own nor feelings. I was positive Youngjo felt the same. "Just go back home and study for your exam. We're not going to awaken our powers. We don't want any of your help anymore. Just leave us alone for fucks sake."

"Is that everything?" I blinked as he stood there silent once more. "The other two...?" "Neutralizing the dark matter." It was silent again until a groan came from my arms. "Where are we?" "By a cliff. Before you freak out, we have company." He left my arms then held onto me for support. "Dongju? I thought we said get lost. We don't want to help you." "I'm aware you both won't. Surprise, surprise, I actually have a heart and didn't want to see you both die." This conversation was wasting time. "Youngjo, think you can do it?" "Huh?" I told him my plan and as I expected, he seemed against it. "I know it's scary but..." "Fine. Let's do it." I looked back at Dongju then smirked. "What are y-" We leapt over the edge.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I rubbed my head then forced my eyes to open. I looked myself over then grimanced at the cuts and scratches all over my body. Blood had stained parts of my clothes. I looked around me then panicked as Youngjo wasn't with me.  _"Did he stay up there?"_  A sharp pain went through my heart as the feeling of abandonment came over me again. I was alone again. Memories of my past resurfaced and I found myself drowning in sadness all over again. I thought I had gotten stronger over time. I thought my wounds had healed.

"Why are you crying?" I lifted my head but didn't see anyone. "Who are you?" "Why are you crying?" "At least show yourself." A familiar small light appeared in front of me. Was it the same light that freed me from that cell? "Are you...?" "Yep." "Thank you for helping me then." Maybe I was hallucinating, but I didn't care. I only wanted to live in the moment before the crushing reality came back. "Why are you crying?" "I'm alone." "No you're not." "But, Youngjo...he's not here..." "Idiot." I grimaced at the fact a light had called me an idiot. "Come."

I slowly followed behind it then moved leaves and branches that were in my path. "He's here." I peeked through the bushes and saw Youngjo being watched over by a rather large bird. "Y-" "He's not in danger. Look." It pained me to stay put but it didn't seem like it had any intention of harming Youngjo. The small light flew towards the bird then soon after disappeared.  _"Go to your friend."_  I was still wary of the bird and took cautious steps towards Youngjo. It quietly looked at me as I neared him. "Youngjo." He didn't look badly beaten up like I did which was a huge relief. "Are we dead?" "You're awake!" I hugged him tight and ignored the pain coming from my wounds.


	18. Peal 16

**[** **이도** **]**

"We survived...I honestly didn't think we would. It was pretty steep. And had many rocks. Sharp rocks." He had a point. "Do you think something kept us safe?" "No way. Unless..." We both most likely had the same guess, but didn't want to say it. "Forget it. What matters is that we're...alive, and able to walk around." "Actually..." I looked at Youngjo who fidgeted. "What?" "I think I twisted my ankle...That or it's broken." I didn't know much about medical things, but this had further complicated things. "I can carry you." "I'll just lean on you for support."

After a bit of bickering, we decided to compromise and alternate between both. "Am I heavy?" "Yeah." "You could've been nice and lied." I hoisted him up then let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry. I meant you're pretty light for a guy." "You're ridiculous." "Coming from the guy who wanted me to lie?"

I couldn't help but feel we were being watched. "Jo." "I feel it." Youngjo kept an eye out as we pressed on. Danger and death seemed to favor us ever since we started this journey. "Jo, do you think you can escape on your own?" I didn't blame him for being confused. "I guess, but why do you-" I slid him off my back then pushed him aside. "Geon-" I took off at top speed then heard rustling in from the bushes. As I thought, it didn't sense Youngjo.

I felt my body starting to give up on me as the creature continued to pursue me. I used my last resort and hoped it couldn't reach me from up top a tree. As I climbed, it managed to catch my foot and tried to pull me down. I struggled to pull my foot free then smiled when it did with a yelp.  _"Wait, a yelp?"_  It quickly scampered away and back into the bushes. Not too long after the yelping sound was heard, but it sounded strained. All was quiet afterwards. I pulled myself onto the branch and hoped Youngjo had found a safe place to stay at.

I leaned against the tree and yawned. Tiredness started to settle in fast as the hours of sleep I missed had come back to bite me. I slowly closed my eyes and soon drifted off.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I awoke and noticed I was falling back off the branch I was sitting on. I had woken too late and couldn't grab hold. Was this how I was going to die? I tried to yell for help, but not a sound came out of my mouth. I kept falling, but I never seemed to hit the ground. I suddenly heard parts of a sentence being said.

_"_ _ Geo...! _ _"_   
_"_ _...get...! _ _"_   
_"_ _...die! _ _"_

I couldn't understand what the person was trying to say. I noticed I had stopped falling and landed gently onto a bed of flowers. I looked side to side as I inhaled their sweet scents. Just as I moved to pick one, I suddenly felt a jolt which distorted everything. I had been dreaming.

_"_ _ Wake up! _ _"_

My eyes shot open and four pairs of eyes were on me. I looked to my right, slightly disoriented, and took in the features of who was holding me. "Why are you here...?" "Geon." I looked at Youngjo who was being held up by Keonhee. "Dongju saved you. You almost fell off that branch." I covered my mouth as my eyes widened in shock.  _"Then that dream...?"_  I looked back at Dongju who wore his usual expression. "You idiot. What made you think sleeping on a branch was a good idea?" I pushed him away then glared. "Why didn't you just let me fall and get hurt? Why do you keep helping us? This is probably the third time I've said by now. We don't want your help."

I was upset. Upset that my sorry ass kept being saved by Dongju. Upset that I couldn't do a thing for Youngjo nor myself. "Maybe I should've. You're so fucking ungrateful that it sickens me. I'll stop helping you, so I hope you're happy. Especially when you die." He turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. Keonhee and Hwanwoong hung behind a bit to help Youngjo settle down before leaving. Were they really not going to come if we were in trouble again?

Hwanwoong suddenly jogged back over to us then whispered something to Youngjo which caused him to suddenly look at Hwanwoong. He then quickly left to catch up with the other two. "What did he tell you?" "Death lies ahead." I rolled my eyes as I stood up and dusted myself off. "No fucking shit." I looked at Youngjo who wore a gloomy expression. "Is something wrong?" "No..."

"Did you want to go with them?" He looked up at me with worry. I had probably hit the bullseye. "Then go with them. Don't hold back because of me. I've been alone for years now. This separation won't make a difference." I wanted to take back every word. I didn't want to be alone again, but I couldn't take seeing Youngjo clinging to me when there were things he probably didn't want to go along with.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I kicked a pebble as I walked along. I was still in shock. It was too late to go back. Was I just being selfish? Probably. I treasured Youngjo more than myself. I couldn't help but feel that he only got hurt because of me and my choices. Why did he always go along with them so willingly? I blindly kicked a rock then teared up as pain coursed through my foot. "My, my. You're finally alone." I quickly looked around in search of the voice. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you join a lot of people real soon."


	19. Peal 17

**[** **동주** **]**

"Are you sure you don't want to go back?" I ignored Hwanwoong as we made our way back to school. "Ju." My movements were stalled as something held me back. "What?" "Stop ignoring us. I get why you're upset and all, but are we really just going to let them die in there?" I swatted Keonhee's hand off of me then kept walking. "I'm not going to follow behind an ungrateful brat with my tail between my legs. I honestly should've let them die before." "But you didn't. Do you know why?"

I faced Hwanwoong who gave me a serious look. "I don't and I don't care. If you want, go back after them. I'm going home." I drew a tiny circle in the air then watched them fall. "Ju, have you tried looking from their point of view?" I kept moving. I wasn't going to let them reel me in. "Ju!" "Hwan, just leave him. Let's worry about your balance instead." I noticed they had stopped calling out to me and I curiously looked behind me.  _"They're gone..."_

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I tapped my pen against my notebook as I tried to study. "What was it...Deonga? No...Pli?" The terms were baffling. I really started to wonder how I even got as far as my last year. I heard the door open then looked to see who had walked in. A shiver went down my spine as he stepped into the room. "Back so soon, Dongju?" "I changed my mind. I want to take the exam." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I could feel his gaze on me. "Yet you were so adamant about helping those two." "I was simply way in over my head. When am I allowed to take it?"

He leaned against my desk as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You can't." "What? Why not?" "You three are a team. Majority rules." I was pissed. Objects in the room had started to rise off the floor and surfaces. "Calm down, you'll ruin the room. Repairs are expensive." "That's not the point. How could you not tell us something like that? Did you just make that up?"

He started to laugh and a chilling feeling had engulfed the room. I started to feel afraid. "If you three won't help them,  _they'll_  simply help themselves." They? Who was they? "Youre free to not help them, but just know you can't take the test without Keon and Hwan. And if they successfully awaken their powers, they'll get to graduate. You won't." He closed the door behind them just as I threw my textbook towards the door.

I collapsed into my chair in defeat and frustration.  _"Why is he making it so difficult? I wish I understood what goes through Mr. Lee's mind."_  I looked down and saw a few wet spots on the surface.  _"Look at me, I'm crying. So pathetic."_  I knew I should've rejected the invitation. I didn't think of the real nature of the school.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I palmed a dead leaf in my hand as I sat in the courtyard. I missed its beauty. "Dongju." "Minjin hyung...?" I felt a wave of deja vu. "You don't look so good. Did you fight with your friends?" "We're not friends..." "And why is that?" "They turned on me." "I can't believe that. You three looked so close." I had thought so as well. But here I was, alone. They chose the nowols over me. What about them was better than me? "Maybe you should sit down and express your feelings." "I don't even know where they are." It wasn't a lie either. I could only sense waves within a certain amount of miles.

"Don't think, feel." "Minjun hyung..." "Don't lose precious friends over a silly fight, you hear?" He took the dead leaf from my hand then I watched as it slowly turned into a dazey*. He put it in my hair then patted my back efire leaving. I appreciated Minjun. He always seemed to know when I was emotionally unwell. I decided to try and apply his advice.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I traveled through the air as I followed Keonhee's steadily growing wave.  _"I hope I don't regret this."_  I was simply going back to be with Keonhee and Hwanwoong, my friends. The ones I shouldn't take for granted. I quietly hoped they hadn't run into trouble that required my help.

**a/n: dazey: a brown and gray colored flower that resembles the structure that of a marguerite.**


	20. Peal 18

**[** **이도** **]**

My body stung and burned like crazy. I looked up at the ceiling as I didn't want to see the dried blood that lied beneath me. My blood. "You're conscious. What a wonderful evening. I love hearing your screams." It stepped closer to me with a bloody whip. "Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything wrong!" "You have done something wrong. Existing." I became more confused by the second. How was me existing such a terrible thing? I couldn't use magic for pete's sake.

"Can you make sense? I don't have magic abilities, so how could I, a nowol, be a threat?" It hit me once with the whip then chuckled. "We don't like liars." "I'm not lying!" It hit me again with more force. Another few blows came after it. I was in pain and terribly confused. Why was I always in danger? Why was I always being targeted? I wasn't anything special, and no one back home was afraid to remind me of that. "You're a terrible actor. Enough talk, your time is almost up. Enjoy your last moments." "What do you mean?" It harshly grabbed my face and smirked. Nothing was said as it moved away from me. I pulled on the shackles that kept me chained to the wall. "Answer me!" It walked out.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I've felt fear before, but not to this extent. It felt as if I moved, I'd die instantly. I silently submitted to my feelings and let my tears fall. I missed the life I used to have. I would take being ridiculed and shamed over any of this.  _"Someone...anyone...please..."_  I started to laugh at my stupidity. No one was going to help me. I was completely on my own. I was the cause of my undoing.  _"I lived a life I guess..."_  A light peeked through a crack in the wall adjacent to where I was chained. I silently watched it in case it was after me as well.

"They're moving...?" A cool breeze blew throughout the cell as the wall started to reveal a exit to the outside. "Hey." I had never felt so glad to have seen him. "Dongju..." My cuts burned as my tears had run over them. He walked over to me then tapped on the chains. "I can't get them off, but I can at least make them lighter." "Is it just you?" "Is that a problem?" I shook my head as he leaned me against him. "How did you find me...?" "I followed your wave. It wasn't easy." My body no longer felt the need to stay on alert and tiredness had hit me head on. "Don't fall asleep now..." "I'm...sorry..." I could barely keep my eyes open.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I slowly opened my eyes and saw green leaves above me.  _"I'm alive."_  I sat up and felt the stinging sensation from my wounds. "You're finally awake." I looked to my side and saw Dongju doing something to the earth beneath him. "Finally? How long have I been out?" "3 days." I rapidly blinked then held my head low. "I apologize." "Why are you apologizing? Did you purposefully get yourself caught?" "No." "Then don't apologize." It was strange to hear Dongju speaking like this, especially since we never saw eye to eye before.

"Thank you, Dongju." I watched him walk over to me then place his forehead against mine. "Are you sick?" "What...?" He backed up then crossed his arms. "You're speaking nicely to me. You apologized. You even said thank you. That's not like you." "Because if you hadn't come, I'd probably be one with the dead...and you came of your own will, right? You didn't have to save me..." He seemed pretty shy after my heartfelt words. "Well...you're welcome..." "You look adorable when you get shy." "Could please stop..." I couldn't help but laugh as he had turned his back to me. Maybe Dongju wasn't as bad as I made him out to be.

"Geon!" Youngjo appeared from the bushes and tackled me to the ground, sending pain throughout my body. "Oh my, I'm so sorry." "It's fine, Jo." "I thought I'd never see you again..." "Well, you should thank Dongju for saving me." Keonhee and Hwanwoong soon arrived as well. "Look at who came back." They pulled him into a group hug then let go. Youngjo sat by my side as the trio whispered amongst themselves. "What happened...?" "Some creature said I have magic...and that what I've done wrong was to exist. I don't get it." "I say don't think about it. They were probably just upset. Mistaked you for someone else." I shook my head as I knew it had meant me. I wasn't supposed to exist, but why? Was I a threat to the world?

"Dongju." He looked up then met my gaze. "Do I really have magic?" "Yes." "Then..." I trailed off as I wasn't sure if asking him would do anything. "Then I want to learn what it is." I gave them a serious look as they stared at me in surprise. I needed to learn what about me was so dangerous that I shouldn't even exist. "Are you sure? You do know it mean you'll be helping us get our diplomas." "I don't care...I just need an answer..." I gripped the hem of my shirt as I looked down. "If Geonhak's learning, I will too." "Jo..." "Then it's settled. We'll start once Geonhak has mostly recovered." I lied back then stared at the leaves above. I couldn't help but wonder what basic I stemmed from.


	21. Peal 19

**some time later...**

**[** **이도** **]**

"Alright, let's try again for today." We sat on our knees then closed our eyes. "Breath in through your nose then out through your mouth. Keep your mind completely clear of distractive thoughts." It wasn't easy completely blocking off unrelated thoughts, but I had gotten through meditation without breaking. "Alright. Keonhee, you're with Geonhak. Hwan with Youngjo. I'll keep watch." Keonhee's combative abilities were insane. They were quite barbaric contrary to his snobbish demeanor. At the beginning I wasn't able to keep up and ended up with multiple bruises.

Over time I had learned to block some attacks and only recently learned to attack. "You're improving, nowol." "I'll let that slide just because you praised me." He smiled softly and it was the last thing I saw before I hit the ground. "Never let your guard down." I held the side of my head as it pounded. Everything was shifting. "Geon?" I looked up and felt confused. "What?" "I said your name." Youngjo sounded far away despite being right in front of me. "What?" "Keonhee, what did you do?" I plugged my ears as a noise rang in my ears. I slowly wobbled to my feet then tried to focus as everything continued to shift.

"Geonhak, is everything okay?" I shook my head. "Why do you sound so far away?" "Keonhee!" I watched as they ganged up on Keonhee. "I swear it wasn't intentional!" "Yeah right!" I stood there in confusion then felt someone pull me away. "Dongju?" "Could you stop yelling?" "Stop helling? What is that?" "Yelling." "Jelling?" "Yelling!" I stepped back as he looked annoyed. Maybe pissed was a better word. "I'll keep quiet then."

He sat me down on a rock then inspected my face. "I guess it's all internal..." He dug in his bag then held out a vial to me. "Drink it." I shook my head. How could I trust him when he didn't even tell me the contents. "Just drink it. It'll make you feel better." I shook my head again. "Fine." I found myself unable to move as he opened my mouth and poured it in. It tasted sweet. Then bitter aftertaste kicked in not too long after. My focus had returned to normal and the noise in my ears had quieted down. "Wow, I feel better...What did you do?" "What do you think?" "Don't get snarky with me." "I do as I please." I instantly took back the nice things I said about him. He was still an arrogant brat.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"Training was tough today huh?" "Yeah." I sighed as I repositioned myself on the bed of clouds. "Jo, if you had powers, what basic would you want them to be from?" "Fire. Seems pretty cool. What about you?" "Spacial." He immediately sat up. "Spacial's are rare." "I know, but they're treated like the most important thing on Magicia. Like the human equivalent of a celebrity, but better."

"So, what you're saying is, you want it to be spacial because of the treatment." "Well when you put it like that..." There was another reason why, but I wasn't sure if he'd take me seriously. "I think Dongju's power is pretty cool." "Gravity?" Youngjo nodded then lied back down. "And Keonhee and Hwan too. Their powers are completely different, yet they seem to be pretty harmonious." He was right. When they worked together, it was like seeing a well oiled machine. "I wish I could make friends..." "Then what are we?"

His cheeks tinted as he looked up at the leaves. "We're...family..." This caused me to sit up. "Family?" "Ever since we met, you've always looked out for me and put me first. One could argue friends do too, but it feels different. When I'm with you, I don't feel the need to pretend. I always feel I could come to you if I have a problem. That you'd be there to comfort me when I need it..." I pulled him closer then rubbed his arm. "Family we are then." We made a pink promise then laughed at how childish we looked.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I heard leaves rustling which roused me from my sleep.  _"There wasn't any wind before..."_  I rubbed my eyes then looked around. I didn't see anything. I peeked underneath the clouds then quickly sat back up. It was those leech-like snads again. What worried me was the fact they were trying to jump to reach us. I opened the palm of my hand then watched as they all froze. I sat there quietly for a moment then freaked out. "What's wrong? Are we in danger?" I wordlessly pointed towards the ground and not too long after I heard a gasp. "What...Did you?" "I...I don't know..."

Footsteps were heard and the trio appeared from behind the trees. "What h-" They looked at the frozen snads then up at us. "Was it one of you?" "I was sleep, then heard Geonhak yell. He pointed to the ground and they were frozen." I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Geonhak, tell us." I felt as if I was being interrogated. "I heard noises and it woke me up. I saw the snads and I just..." I opened the palm of my hand the same way I did before. "And they suddenly froze over." Everyone remained quiet and it worried me terribly. Dongju suddenly approached me then placed his hands on my shoulders. "You're one of us."


	22. Peal 20

**[** **동주** **]**

I couldn't believe it. He actually had powers. What annoyed me was the fact they had appeared when none of us were around. "So you're a water basic..." A water basic. It didn't add up. I walked off to the side and pulled the star out of my pocket. The star had filled some, but hadn't reached the halfway point yet. How could he be my balance if he was a water basic? I turned around then quietly watched as they congratulated him. It just didn't make sense.

"Well, all that's left is for you to awaken yours, Youngjo." "Yeah..." I could see the hesitation in his eyes. "Do you not want to? Is there a reason why?" "No, it's nothing. Let's get some sleep." I eyed him as he turned his back to us. He was hiding something. "Geonhak." "Huh?" "Now that you have magic, you won't be babied anymore." "You call what Keonhee did babying?" I covered my mouth as I started to laugh. "Indeed. Now, get some rest." "Jerks." He was cute when annoyed.  _"Cute...? What am I thinking? I need to focus."_  Thinking someone was cute, let alone a guy was completely unlike me.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"Who would've thought he'd get his powers that way?" "I guess his emotions were finally at a peak point. What do you think, Ju?" "It probably didn't appear until later because one, it's been years since his due date and two, the atmosphere wasn't right for his body. Until now." "Our intelligent Ju has done it again." I waved Keonhee's statement off as it was nothing but a conjecture. It simply could've been his body reacted to the stressor, the snads. What I said had just made more sense. "Anyway, I'll work with Geonhak until you both get Youngjo to awaken his own." "Trying to seduce your balance huh?" My face heated in embarrassment and I repeatedly hit Hwanwoong. "Actually, that's something I want to discuss." They looked at me curiously.

"You remember the chapter on balances, right?" "Vaguely." "Geonhak is a water basic, and I'm an earth basic. Earth and Water can never balance each other." I looked at them as I waited for reactions and responses. "You're so right. Then did Mr. Lee lie?" I shrugged as I pulled out the star. There was only one way to really find out. "I'm going to try and see if I can make the spark appear." "How? It's usually instantaneously." I looked at Keonhee then sighed. "There's another way." "Do tell." "Our magic has to collide." I had read about it in a book as the topic of balances had intrigued me. It was a simple phase as I didn't care much about balances now. "And what happens when it collides?" "It should bounce off from each other like an invisible mirror is between them."

"That sounds cool, but your magic is gravity. I've never seen you fire a projectile only consisting of gravity." I smirked then sent a wave towards Hwanwoong who blocked it with a cloud. "I've practiced materializing one. It's not completely finished, but it should be enough." "You cease to amaze me." I closed my eyes, hoping the morning would come soon. I just had to know.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I felt my body being shaken, so I opened my eyes to see what it was. "Ah!" Out of reflex, I had ceased his movement. "Dongju..." "You scared me! Why...why were you so close?" "It...hurts..." I quickly released him then watched as he fell onto his side. "I'm never coming to wake you up. Never." "Geonhak, I'm sorry..." I genuinely felt bad. I had hurt him without reason. "Should I go find pirik leaves?" "No. Just, let me relax and rest my strained muscles." I sat by his side as he moved body parts and groaned if it still pained him. It felt comfortable in a weird way. "Hey..." "What?" "How do you feel? Besides the obvious pain and resentment." He hummed as he looked up. I kind of liked the thoughtful look he had on his face. "Refreshed maybe. A bit serene." "Serene huh..."

I was shaken from my peaceful state by the sound of Geonhak moving. "So, when are we starting?" "You feel better?" "Yeah." "Then we can start now." I decided to wait until combat to test it out.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"Alright. You're stamina is pretty good. Well, everything is good except your magic flow. We need to work on that." "Yes sir." "Okay, so we'll do a round of sparring before we call it a day." "You're going easy on me." I shrugged. "Think what you want." I stood a distance away then secretly prepared a wave. "Go ahead and attack." "Youre not going to defend yourself?" "Nope." He sent an icicle towards me and I discreetly flicked the wave towards it. They met and as I had read, they deflected each other. We swiftly dodged as the projectiles hit other targets.

"Why did it come back?" He really was my balance. What was I to do with this information now? "Dongju?" I jumped back as he had startled me. "Okay...?" "Sorry. You just..." He folded his arms as he looked at me. I felt as if I was in trouble. "So, can you tell me now?" "Tell you what?" "Why my attack was sent back to me?" Was it worth telling him? I thought about it as it probably might do me good. It was never stated that balances had to be together. "I'll tell you, but I want Youngjo to listen as well." "That's fine with me I guess..." We stood in silence as I mulled over how I'd present it to them. "Dongju." "Huh?" He stayed quiet. "Don't call my name if-" "Thanks."

Thanks? "For what?" "Putting up with us, especially me. You may not seem like it on the outside, but you're good natured." I silently looked away as I received mixed feelings from his compliment.  _"If only you knew..."_


	23. Peal 21

**[** **이도** **]**

Dongju sat us down as Keonhee and Hwanwoong stood by his sides. "To start off, I heard from Hwan that you had a small breakthrough, Youngjo." I looked at him as he tried to hide. "Yeah..." "Really? What was it?" He looked at me then smiled awkwardly. "Well..." He put his hands side by side then a few small spheres appeared out of thin air. "They're pearls..." I felt a bit bad as his magic didn't seem to be the same level as mine. "Youngjo, even you could turn those into weapons. With the right training of course." He still seemed slightly disappointed, and no one could really blame him.

"Now, the reason I wanted you both here. Geonhak, if you don't mind." I sent a small icicle his way then watched as it hit something and go in another direction. "W-What was that!?" "That Youngjo, is a sign." I couldn't help but wonder what kind of bullshit he was going to lay on us. "A sign that that person is your balance." I looked at him in disbelief. He was my balance? Wasn't there supposed to be an instantaneous spark? "Stop joking around. You pulled that out of your ass didn't you?" "No. You can try and attack Keonhee if you wish." I took his suggestion then watched as the icicle melted. "It didn't deflect...?"

"Precisely because Keonhee isn't your balance." "Then, what about Youngjo?" "His balance is here." He pointed to both Keonhee and Hwanwoong. "Let's see if he can guess who." We all looked at Youngjo who looked like he was under pressure. "You're not going to be punished for the wrong answer, so relax." He relaxed. "Then..." He threw a pearl at Hwanwoong who produced a small cloud. They touched and instantly deflected. "So it's you?" "Surprise..." This was a lot to take in. I had thought my balance would've been a pretty woman, not a literal childish brat. The world was treating me unfairly. Youngjo had suddenly gotten up and hugged Hwanwoong. We looked at them with surprise.

"I had always wondered who my balance would be. You may not be who I originally thought of, but I don't mind since it's you." "Oh, um...me too..." We hid our faces as we snickered at Hwanwoong's flustered state. I was actually happy that Youngjo wasn't the other two's balances. "So, who's yours Keonhee?" "Dunno. Maybe my balance died before I could meet them." "That's morbid..."

I glanced at Dongju who also happened to be looking at me. I could see on his face that he was probably disgusted with the fact I was his balance. "I get it. So, let's head back to your school so you three can graduate." I pried Youngjo off of Hwanwoong then stood out of earshot with him. "Is this the last we'll see of them...?" "Don't tell me you've gotten attached. The only reason they stuck by was because they were determined to graduate." I could never forget that fact. "Right...Then lets get it over with."

ㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂㅂ

We traveled in silence as awkwardness filled the air. I noticed Keonhee and Hwanwoong had wanted to say something, but would immediately change their mind. I hoped time would move faster as I couldn't stand it.

"We're here." The bubble shattered then sank into the ground. We walked down the halls as we made our way to Mr. Lee's office. Dongju pushed open the door and we all filed in. "Nice to see you both again." "Give them their diplomas." He tilted his head, most likely asking us to show proof. Pearls clattered to the floor as they fell from Youngjo's hands. I simply froze a few objects in the room. "Well, well. Water basics. Both of you." He opened a drawer then pulled out three files. "Step forward in alphabetical order." We watched them receive their papers then high five each other. "Well, we'll be on our way. Thanks, I guess." I grabbed Youngjo by the wrist and dragged him out.

"So we're really never going to see them again?" "It's probably better this way. If we were really meant to be in any kind of relation with them, it wouldn't have been through this." It was probably harder on Youngjo as he had to say goodbye to his balance just as quickly as he had met him. "Why don't we go see Clair and show her our magic?" "That's a great idea!" I smiled softly as he had regained most of his spunk. I thought about him going back home to see his parents reaction. Would they be disappointed? I decided not to bring it up as they probably would look down on him.

We passed through the gates then heard shouting behind us. "They're running...?" I looked back and saw Hwanwoong charging at us at full speed. Keonhee was minutes behind him and Dongju was simply walking. "Hwan!" "Jo!" I winced as they fell to the ground in fits of laughter. Keonhee had come close to hugging me until he stopped in place. "Don't touch him." I crossed my arms as Dongju approached me. He stopped in front of me with a serious look. "What?" He then smiled. "You both have grown on us. So parting isn't that easy." I felt flustered by his smile and avoided his gaze. "I see..."

It was nice to see Youngjo bursting with happiness despite how they were using us back in the beginning. "Hey." I looked at Dongju who casually messed with the gravity of a pebble. "It's cool if you don't like the idea of being balances. We don't have to stick together like those two." I looked at Hwanwoong who chased Youngjo around. "Of course I'm not cool with it. I was hoping for someone pretty, a pretty woman to be exact. Instead I got you, an arrogant brat." I looked at him from my peripheral vision to see his reaction. "Well sorry for not being your ideal type of woman. I didn't ask for a male balance either."

I rolled my eyes then sighed. I pulled him closer before smiling. "You do have redeeming qualities. So I don't really mind having you. Only if you'll have me." I looked at him and saw he was looking at me. His face was slightly tinted. "I could say the same to you." "Then we're both okay with it." Dongju certainly wasn't who I was hoping for, but his determination, quick wits and heart of gold was enough to convince me.


End file.
